Vacuum-molded trays and embossed carrier tapes obtained by heat molding sheets have been used as containers for packaging intermediates of all kinds of industrial products such as electronic devices or automobiles. Additionally, sheets with a substrate layer formed from a polystyrene resin or an ABS resin laminated with a polystyrene resin comprising a conductive filler such as carbon black have been used for containers for packaging IC's, which dislike static, or various parts having IC's (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 3). In particular, surface conductive sheets using an ABS resin as the substrate layer are often used due to their excellent mechanical properties. However, in recent years, as electronic parts such as IC's become smaller, the occurrence of fluff or burrs on the cut surfaces when slitting raw sheets into tape widths or when punching sprocket holes during emboss molding has come forth as a major problem to be solved, and the lack of occurrence of fluff and punching burrs has become a property required of carrier tapes etc.
In order to solve the problem, for example, the inclusion of a polyolefin or a block copolymer, such as SBS or SEBS, in a substrate layer or a surface conductive layer has been proposed (see Patent Documents 4 and 5).
However, while there were cases where the above remedial measures reduced fluff or punching burrs caused by slitting or punching of sprocket holes, depending on the slitting method or the molding machine used for emboss molding, there were cases where there was almost no recognizable improvement.